polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Hawk War
Illinoisball Michigan Territorycube|causes = Crossing of the Mississippi River|status = Over|result = American Victory: *The eastern edge of Iowaball was open for settlement.|territory = The Mississippi River was split in half. End of Native Armed Resistance to U.S Expansion in the Old Northwest. Black Hawk Purchase of 1832. USAball purchases Potawatomi land in 1832 Treaty of Tippecanoe, and purchases the rest of the land West of the Mississippi River in the 1833 Treaty of Chicagoball. |combatant1 = USAball. Some Ho Chunkball Allies. Menomineeball. Dakotaball. Some Potawatomiball.|combatant2 = Saukball Black Hawk's British Bandball. Some Ho Chunkball allies. Some Potawatomiball|commander1 = Edmond P. Gaines Henry Atkinson. Henry Dodge. Isaiah Stillman. Jefferson Davis.|commander2 = Black Hawk. Neapope. Wabokieshiek.|strength1 = 6,000+ militiamen. 630 Army Regulars. 700+ Native Americans.|strength2 = 500 warriors. 600 non-combatants.|casualties1 = 77 killed. (including non combatants). |casualties2 = 450-600 killed. (including non combatants).|notes = Forced Natives to the Trail of Tears.}}The Black Hawk War was apart of the American Indian Wars. This war was a couple of skrimmishes between USAball and Saukball. Timeline Pre-War The Treaty of 1812 was put into place to make Saukball stay on the western side of the Mississippi River. USAball started to built Fort Madison on the Sauk side of the river. For this reason, Saukball thought that The Treaty of 1812 was no longer in effect. The Saukballs started to crossed the river after a hunting trip, and forced USAball off the river. Crossing the River USAball sent troops to force Saukball to the western side of the Mississippi River. USAball formed the Corn Treaty, which states that Saukball can't cross the river and USAball can build forts and roads on the western side of the Mississippi River. These forts and roads blocked Saukball from making food. The Fight Begins Saukball started to cross the river with the British Band, making the start of the war on April 6. USAball saw this and told them to turn back. After refusing, USAball started to send his troops to stop Saukball. Saukball wanted to start a meeting to show their reason for crossing the river. Instead, USAball shot Saukball. Finally, Black Hawk sent his troops into battle. Saukball ambushed USAball, forcing them to retreat. Saukball and USAball had a lot of scrimmages and minor battles against each other. Forced to Cross After many days of low food, Saukball was forced to go back to the western side of the Mississippi River once again. Saukball was being shot at while he was crossing the river, and surrender on the western side. The Battles The Battle of Stillman's Run. The commander, Saukball led his men onto Stillman's Run (also called Sycamore Creek or Old Man's Creek) on May 14, 1832, somehow they won with 40 v. 275 by scaring the scouts back to their camp, 12 died (RIP John Giles Adams), while 3-5 men of the British Band died. Buffalo Grove Ambush Next, the British Band headed to Michigan Territoryball, to battle some more. Meanwhile, on the way, the Kickapoo ambushed some American men at Buffalo Grove, which is now in Polo, Illinoisball, yep the Americans ran away just to 1 men dying. Massacres and Incidents With the British Band headed to the north, an unknown man named Mike Girty and his men massacred some Illinoisball settlers, at Indian Creek nearby Earlville. 3 days later, the Americans return to Northern Illinoisball and they meet Ho-Chunkball, but they battled , and 4 people died. (RIP Felix St. Vrain ). There are more, on June 6, an American got killed by a Ho-Chunkball, which was at Fort Blue Mounds. On June 14, the Kickapooball with the British Band, where they met 6 Americans at a farm, shooting happens, and 4 died. Meanwhile on June 20th, USAball went out the fort, and got attacked by 3balls, 2 people died. Now the British Band were advancing to Horseshoe Bend, and the Americans were a bit prepared at that time. Horseshoe Bend Now the Americans were looking for supplies, that's when they found out about the ambush and rushed to save them. In June 16, 1832 30 men, they made their army in a strong military position. The Kickapoo commander with 10 men, attacked and after a long time, all 11 were dead. On the American's side: 3 killed, 1 wounded. This turned the tide of the war. Kellogg's Grove Now, here's the list of summary of what happened after Horseshoe Bend. First Battle of Kellogg's Grove : USAball killed 4 natives, 3balls got payback, 2 dead. Second Battle of Kellogg's Grove: 3balls caught by USAball, retreat into woods, firing, and 2 militia dead, 9 indians dead, these battles resulted in a dispute. Ament's Cabin On June 17/June 18, 30 3balls attacked with of course, Mike Girty, these guys fired through the door, 1 killed, Americans retreated, no military result. Apple River Fort On June 24, 1832, the Saukball or Foxball along with Black Hawk met up with Apple River Fort, but couriers had already went to 70 local settlers to tell them that the British Band approaching them. The fort had 28-30 men, along with the British Band, 150-200 men. Captain Clack Stone's army fought off the 150 war party men, when the sun set, they had no choice but to retreat, it was a USAball victory. Sinsinawa Mound Raid Meanwhile, the 3balls were blasted by USAball, forcing for the 3balls to head north to Wisconsin. In a cornfield British Bandball attacked the 3 USAballs, 2 were killed, making that a 3ball victory, although USAball got his army ready, as the 3balls, move on to Wisconsin. The Battle of Wisconsin Heights and Bad Axe After the Battle of Horseshoe Bend, the USAballs looked for Black Hawk's trail. They used dead bodies and rumors to find Black Hawk. At that time, Black Hawk's army was in poor health and his army was slowly starving to death. Black Hawk was trying to get across the river, but failed after the Americans chased them away, so then, they had to fight. The USAballs went to higher ground, and assualted the British Band. Black Hawk's army was being overwhelmed with gunfire. When General Henry arrived, he lead a bayonet charge, ending the battle. There was 600-750 on the Americans side, while 50-80 soldiers on the British Band. After the battle 1 killed, 8 was wounded on the Americans, while 40-70 men were killed on the British Band, which was composed on Sauks and Fox Native Americans. USAball regrouped at Blue Mound Fort, and picked up the British Band's trail again at Spring Greenball, in present Wisconsinball. The British Bandballs was trying to get across the Bad Axe River, but guess what. The Americans had found the British Band, it was over. On the first day on the Battle of Bad Axe, the steamboat Warrior stopped the 3balls from escaping. Black Hawk ordered for the men to retreat to the North, but many didn't listen. 23 3balls were killed so far. 1 killed on the Warrior. On the second day of the battle, Sauk scouts distracted the USAballs to fight with them, and they were successful, but only by a few miles. The USAballs then found the trail leading to the city. The Sauk and Fox people retreated to the river. By 10 AM, the USAballs showed up. A desperate bayonet-musket battle soon followed. Men fought, while women and children fled through the river, some drowned on the way. The battle continued for 30 minutes, but then USAballs cut off their escape route. Some warriors got onto an island, but was assualted by the ship Warrior. The massacre followed, everyone who tried to flee through the river were shot, among them was women and children. More than 150 people were killed in the bloodbath. The USAballs cut off the 3balls flesh from their backs, using them as razor strops. The USAballs also captured 75 3balls, out of the 400-500 3balls army, most were killed at the river, others that escaped got temporary relief, but then Siouxballs in support of the USAball's army, got the 3balls captured. The Siouxballs brought 68 scalps and 22 prisoners to the USAballs. The Americans only got 5 killed, 19 wounded. Surrender and Peace Treaty There was small resistance, the USAballs found 3balls at their villages, as some 3balls retreated to their houses after Bad Axe, however it was diffcult, some starved, some died. Some of the Natives returned safe. The prisoners of Bad Axe were taken to Fort Armstrong. Black Hawk had moved northeast to the headwaters of La Crosse River, they camped there. The 3balls didn't want to surrender, but Black Hawk had to. They went to La Crosseball and prepared to surrender. On August 27, 1832, Black Hawk's army surrendered at Prairie du Chien to an American officer. The 3balls were forced to sell their land East of the Mississippi River and retreat west. Many 3balls were jailed. The Ho-Chunks ceded their land South of the Wisconsin River in exchange for a 40 mile strip of land in Iowa and yearly expenses of $10,000 for 27 years. That 40 mile strip was also known as Neutral Ground, so 3balls can settle there. For the Sauks and Meskwakis, they were forced to sell 6 million acres, along with payments of 20,000 dollars. They sold reservations, both tribes were given reservations. The last lands in Iowaball were forced to sell in 1842. The Americans didn't seize tribal land as war reparations, the people who did the Indian Creek Massacre were tried in court, they were acquitted. In 1833, the Potawatomi land was sold in Chicagoball. The end. Category:Wars Category:Wars after 0 AD Category:Wars after 1000 AD Category:Wars before WWII Category:Wars before 2000 AD Category:Wars before Post-Cold War Category:Wars before WWI Category:Wars before Cold War Category:Wars involving USAball Category:Wars involving 3ball Category:Events